The Fantastic Tales of the Four Marauders
by Shinobi Saru Corp
Summary: This Marauders story takes place from year 1 at Hogwarts to the final year of Hogwarts and to the final end of James and Lily Potter. They solemnly swear that they are up to no good. What's Hogwarts without causing trouble? The Marauders know how to make trouble. Even if it's taking it way too far. Don't be a kill joy and stop them. Or they might hex you. WATCH OUT HOGWARTS!
1. Year One

**~THE FANTASTIC TALES OF THE FOUR MARAUDERS~**

**Written by Tora Rivers of the S!n0b!-Saru-C0rp**

Rated: T for mild language and because the story is based on 4 teenage boys. How can it not get T? I just don't feel like their humor could be rated K+, so I'm being safe.

* * *

This fan fiction isn't divided up into chapters, it's divided up into years. There will most likely be seven years and a bonus chapter dealing with everyone after Hogwarts. It will most likely have the wedding… and the death of our dear James and Lily Potter…

All comments are very much accepted! :)

* * *

_**Year One**_

**_==James Potter==_**

What the heck?! What was that serious hot lookin' girl doing with that total slime ball?! I don't know, maybe she's only good looking next to that creep. Oh well, I hate puberty.

I couldn't help but listen in. They were talking about… uhh… tuna? No, Tuney? Who wants that name?! I would die with that name!

I glanced up at the girl who the slimy dude called Lily. She was crying.

Ahhh! She looked at me! What do I do?! Help help! Does my hair look okay?! I stopped messing with my hair, Sirius was smirking at me. I glared at him.

"You better be Slytherin," The freak with slimy hair said.

"Slytherin?" Sniffed Lily.

Seize the chance, James! Say something witty! "Who wants to be Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"

Sirius raised an eyebrow. C'mon, man, laugh! "My family has always been in Slytherin," Sirius replied.

"Blimey," I said eagerly. "I thought you seemed alright!"

Sirius grinned, showing white teeth. "Maybe I'll break the tradition. Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?"

I pretended to be holding a sword. I swung it around dramatically. "Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart! Like my dad!" I kinda missed my dad, already.

I flashed slime ball a look. Did he just make a mocking sound?! "Got a problem with that?!" I snapped angrily.

The slime sneered a little. "No. If you rather be brawny than brainy—"

"Where're you hoping to go see as your neither?" Sirius interrupted rudely, grinning at me.

I roared with laughter! Good old Sirius! What would I do without him?!

"Come on, Severus, let's find another compartment," Lily said coldly standing up.

Whoa! She's got a temper! My hand shot to my hair.

"Ooooo…" Sirius and I both mimicked.

"See ya, Snivellus!" Sirius mused loudly.

Ooo, nice nickname. Sirius and I did a fist bump.

A few minutes later, the door slid open. My head jerked up, maybe Lily was back—

Nahh… it was just some boy. He plopped down next to Sirius.

I began to size him up.

"Who are you?" Sirius asked lazily.

The boy didn't look intimidated. Maybe he was older. But still, it bugged me, most people were intimidated by Sirius's manner and the way he carried himself.

"Remus Lupin," the boy said halfheartedly.

Sirius began to size him up now. I could tell that Sirius was interested in this boy.

I smirked. How hard could we tease him until he left? Would he leave faster than Lily?

"Were you raised by wolves? You know, Romulus and Remus?"

Remus gave me a lazy look. "Do I look like I've been raised by wolves?" He said lashed back.

I looked at him harder. He had like weird birthmarks… or were they scars?

"James… Potter," I said simply.

Remus raised an eyebrow and looked out the window.

I frowned. I didn't like this dude.

Right when I decided to bully him even more he said, "Want some chocolate?"

I blinked. "Chocolate?"

I eyed the chocolate in Remus's hand. "Umm," I said trying to act cool. "I'm not into sweets very much."

Remus unwrapped the bar and began to much on it. "Suit yourself."

Sirius looked at me and snorted. "Are you freakin' kidding me? James flipping loves chocolate. He'd snog it and marry it if it was possible." He smirked at me.

I glared.

Remus gave me an amused look. He unwrapped the rest of the bar and snapped some off and handed it to me.

The best way to be my best friend is offer me choccccooolatee… I sucked on the bar, while my eyes rolled upwards. The bittersweet flavour running on my taste buds and running down my throat.

"I'm Sirius Black," Sirius said, still in that bored haughty voice of his.

"Want some chocolate?" Remus asked.

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "No, thank you."

Remus shrugged and munched on. I had a temptation to say that he loved chocolate, but Sirius really wasn't into it, and it showed.

We talked a lot. We were 11 year old boys enjoy the day of our life, baby! But I still wished that total hottie was with us… oh well, she was obsessed with that slime.

**_~Remus Lupin~_**

We kinda had become friends within those hours. It was incredible how much chocolate James could devour.

Hagrid had been taking us on the boat when this one boy came up to us.

"I can't hold it anymore!" He whined.

I raised my eyebrow, while James and Sirius both looked at each other with amusement.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I need to use the loo! Really really bad!" He whimpered.

"Ummm," I said, while James and Sirius roared with laughter. "I think you'll have to hold it until we get there…"

The boy with dirty blonde hair bounced up and down. "But… can't I just go in the lake?!"

"No," I snapped. "Don't be gross." I glared at James and Sirius who were now dying of laughter.

"I need to use the wee wee room!" James snickered mimicking and jumping up and down like this boy in front of me.

I rolled my eyes.

The boy pouted, but then brightened up. "I'm Peter Pettigrew!" He shoved his hand out to shake.

I looked at the hand and said dryly, "Um, Remus Lupin…"

I hesitated then held out my hand. Peter shook my hand violently. "Okay," I said pull my hand away. "I get it…"

"I'm James, Sir Bathroom Knight!" James teased, throwing his hand out at Peter.

Peter looked at James with awe, as if he said Sir Handsome Knight.

"Sirius," Sirius said moodily, as if he just had a sudden mood swing. He did not hold out his hand.

Peter made a little squealing noise. "I really have to go!"

I made a sour face and said, "Don't be gross!"

James laughed out loud and said exuberantly, "He might explode on you, Remus!"

"Shut up!" I spat back at James. Good grief, he was annoying.

Ugh, how much longer until we get there? This is embarrassing…

"Soooo," Peter said grinning at me. "What House are you going to be in?"

I sighed, "Whatever the Hat says I'm in."

Peter snickered and said, "I'm going to be in Gryffindor!"

James frowned and Sirius smirked at him.

I too gave a little smile at my loud mouth friend who was yacking how he was going to be in Gryffindor. Drink your own medicine, you bugger.

"Listen to the sound of water," Sirius taunted at Peter.

"Yeah! It's so… watery! So much water… makes you need to go to the loo!" James smiled brightly.

Peter squealed again and I shouted, "Stop it you two! I'm going to go deaf because of his screaming!"

Peter bit his lip and gave a nervous giggle.

I glanced at James. "Looking for someone?" I said.

James stopped looking around the boat and said, "Nahhhh…"

Sirius and I gave each other secret looks. Yeah right.

**_!-Peter Pettigrew-!_**

Ummm… I kinda felt like an outcast already. I knew I was accepted into their group on the spot for some reason, but I felt like an outcast. Oh well. I'm already with the cooool kids! I've never been with the cool kids!

Shoot! I really need to… yeah… never mind. They'll just laugh! They're so funny though, even when they're making fun of me! And Remus is so nice! He's all like chilled out about everything! And James is sooo funny! I really shouldn't laugh so hard though, it just makes me wanna go even more!

And Sirius! He's just soooo cool!

We were pounding down the halls of Hogwarts, it's totally sweet! Way cooler than what mom and dad used to say about it!

Umm… now let's see… ah! "Hagrid!" I shouted.

Hagrid turned to me. "Hm? Yes, li'l boy?"

"I need to… use the loo!" I said quickly.

I beamed at my new friends! They were waiting for me! They didn't move on, they went up with me.

"'Lright! Just make it back soon!" Hagrid said.

I ran off to go to the bathroom. I hope they didn't have the sorting of the hats without me.

It was kinda creepy. Hogwarts when there was no one around. The others were already there in the big room. Umm… now lemme see… where would the bathroom be if I were it?

Ooo, this looks promising. I walked up to a door that said KEEP OUT OR ELSE! Okay maybe not… ummm… where the heck could it be?

_**SIRIUS BLACK**_

They were half way done with the names. James, Lupin, and I were already in Gryffindor. Where the heck was that stupid head?

I looked around, frowning hard.

Lucius Malfoy smirked at me. I rolled my eyes in return and turned my head away from the sucker. He was probably annoyed that I was in Gryffindor.

The name call still went on. "Dang it!" I snapped angrily at Remus. "Where is Peter?!"

I don't really know how much I liked that kid, but it was going to be seriously awkward if he didn't show up. Not to mention it would make a bad effect on our House. And since we were all sharing a dorm, it would make it even worse.

I got up.

"Where are you going?" James asked startled.

"Looking for the titch," I barked.

"Titch?" Remus asked skeptically.

I ignored Remus and began to walk away. Remus jumped up and followed me. "Go and sit back down," I snarled at Remus.

Of course, James followed Remus. Couldn't I do this by myself? It would be a lot quicker.

"Good grief, do I need a parade?" I snapped looking behind me, as they followed me.

"We're doing this thing together," James said firmly.

I rolled my eyes. Whatever.

We walked down the empty halls, our feet slamming down seemed to echo and bounce around.

"Let's try the bathroom first," Remus said smoothly.

Remus led the way to the bathroom. I didn't mind.

We entered into the bathroom. No one.

"This is a waste of time," I shouted angrily. "Why don't we just leave the titch and let him die?"

"Chillax," James said. "If we don't find Peter, then everyone will make a fuss. Let's just hurry it up."

I rolled my eyes in annoyance. Something that I did a lot. "Okay let's go."

James frowned. "What if he's… in the girl's bathroom?"

Remus recoiled and said, "You have a dirty mind, Potter!"

James shrugged and said defensively, "I'm not kidding! That kid's got a thick skull!"

"And you've got a dirty skull!" Remus barked back.

I glanced at Remus. He didn't look so good. "Remus… are you okay?" I asked.

Remus peevishly said, "Shut up."

James went quiet. "Remus… you… you really don't look good."

Remus pounded his fist against the wall, which made James jump a little.

Interesting, Remus had always seemed relatively laid back.

"I said shut up, I'm feeling fine. Crap, where the heck is the sick ward?!" Remus shouted.

Remus closed his eyes and said, "I… I'm just…help me get to the sick ward."

James hooked his arm around Remus. I did the same.

We'd have to worry about Peter later…

We walked outside.

"I know where the ward is," James said.

It was chilly outside, and I was glad for my dark black robe.

"Check out that pretty moon! It's going to be a full moon in a few days I think!" James said in excitement. "I like astronomy!"

Remus said bitterly, "Whatever… I hate moons…"

"Aww," James said. "That's too bad. You scared of them or somethin'?" He teased.

"Yes…" Remus was dead serious. "I've had nightmares about it when I was younger."

"Weird fear," I mumbled.

"Tell me about it," Remus said lazily.

James shrugged and said, "Whatever, dude…"

I thought hard. Something wasn't right. "Do you… um… always feel this way around a full moon?" I asked.

"I had too much chocolate," Remus said without a hesitation. "I'm a glutton for chocolate."

Okay. Seemed about right, but I still felt like something was wrong.

Once we dropped Remus off at the sick ward, James and I promised we'd be back for him.

"The hat sorting is probably done by now," James said softly.

"Remus seems like the type that can hold back on how much chocolate he eat," I started thinking aloud. "He's mellow and doesn't even seem like the type that would eat till he was sick, right, James?"

"You're pretty smart," James mused. "I didn't really notice too much of his personality. But yeah, he doesn't seem like the type to eat until he's sick. Why?"

I felt like I should know what was wrong with him, but I couldn't put the pieces together. He avoided my question, yet he also answered my question…

I decided I'd think it over later after we visited him later tonight.

We got back to our table. There was Peter. Eating away as tarts and pies. My face went red as we walked up to Peter.

"Where the heck have you been?!" I said in a dangerously quiet voice.

"Well… I went to the bathroom." Peter said, his mouth full of lemon tart.

"Where?" Demanded James.

"Well I went back, got sorted, and then left to search for the bathroom again. Finally I got the password and went up to the common room and used the loo there."

I gritted my teeth and wanted to sock this idiot. "There was a bathroom right out in the hall, STUPID!"

Peter smiled weakly and said, "Ohh… I didn't see that… well I saved you guys some seats! Hey, where's Remus?"

I sat down away from the titch and ignored his stupid question.

* * *

Hogwarts in the morning was very pleasant if not near as nice in the night, where you can see the stars in the dining room and there are candles hanging in midair.

We were all eating breakfast when a bunch of owls came in, hundreds and hundreds of owls. Some of them were hawks others were smaller eagles.

A peregrine falcon came to me.

I frowned and narrowed my eyes. What was it holding?

Remus was with us today. He still looked a little sickly, but he wolfed down his food as if it was his last.

The falcon dropped a red letter in front of me.

I picked it up. "Crap," I said under my breath. I rubbed my eyes. "Cover your ears," I snapped to my friends.

Remus took once lance and clapped his hands over his ears. James quickly followed and Peter plugged his ears too.

I took a breath and opened it.

"SIRIUS BLACK! WHY THE HECK ARE YOU IN GRYFFINDOR?! DO YOU LIKE DISAPPOINTING ME?! I AM YOU MOTHER, AND HOW DARE YOU FILTHY CHILD! YOU ARE NOT WORTHY TO BE MY SON, YOU ARE AS BAD AS A FILTHY MUDBLOOD! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT TO BE?! A MUDBLOOD?! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT TO BE?! A GRYFFINDOR AND MAKE YOUR WHOLE FAMILY MAD?! DON'T THINK ABOUT RETURNING FOR CHRISTMAS! IF YOU DARE SEND ME A REPLY, I WILL RIP YOUR BIRD'S HEART OUT AND SEND THE BLOODY THING BACK TO YOU!" Howled the howler. It was high and loud, the shriek of it make my hair fly backwards.

It hurt your ears and wouldn't shut up! When it finally did it burst into flames.

I frowned and glared at my friends. "Guess there are consequences to breaking the traditions," I said bitterly.


	2. Year Two

**_Year Two_**

**_Written by Tora_**

* * *

**_~Remus Lupin~_**

"Seriously, Remus, where do you go every month?" Peter asked at breakfast that morning.

I gave Peter a quick look. "What? Oh. My mom gets really sick sometimes."

James spread a generous amount of jelly onto his toast. "Remus, that's the same answer you gave us last time!"

I know, I know… I was running out of ideas. If they knew the truth about me, they wouldn't want to be my friends anymore… and then word would get out in Hogwarts… and then I'd be sent back home…

"I know," I said airily, keeping my cool.

Sirius gave me a skeptical look. I gave him a hard look back. Never show fear. Especially to a Black.

My 12th birthday had been on a full moon. They were getting really suspicious.

Sirius and James looked at each other.

"Soooo," Peter said awkwardly. "Malfoy is dating your cousin, Sirius."

Sirius snorted and rested his head on an outstretched palm. He said lazily, "I don't care."

"Seriously? Malfoy is so annoying!"

Sirius shrugged. "So is Narcissia. Now if he were dating Andromeda, then I'd care."

"Andromeda is nice. But she likes Ted, so I don't think I have much of a chance," I joked along, for the sake of changing the subject.

Out of all the Black's, Andromeda and Sirius were definitely the nicest. Bellatrix was mean and she liked to cheat a lot of the time. Narcissia was neither friendly, nor mean. She just was cold and didn't show any emotions.

"OOO!" Mocked James and Peter together.

I shrugged carelessly. I didn't mind being teased. Once again, especially if it meant changing the subject.

Sirius shot back and said to James, "Ooo, you like Lily? With her long red hair?"

I couldn't help but smirk at James. "With those big almond shaped eyes? So green." I added.

James went red! Ha! Victory, my dear friend! "I don't like Evans!" He spat out. "You don't happen to like anyone, HMMM?!" He glared at Sirius.

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Are you flipping kidding me? I'm a 12 year old. I'm way too young to like anyone."

"And he's too good looking to fall in love!" Peter joked.

Sirius made a disgusted face and said, "Dude, don't be creepy."

"I dunno," I said slyly. "Xenophilius Lovegood's sister is pretty cute."

Sirius growled but he smirked and said, "Oh sure. If you like freaky blondies with huge owlish eyes and believe in the stupidest things!"

James and Peter laughed. I wish my friends would be just a _little_ more sensitive at times…

But nooooo…

"Pass the chocolate cream cheese," I sighed.

**_==James Potter==_**

I had been up backbreaking nights, sneaking into the library and the astronomy room to figure it out.

Seriously, who the heck could be scared of the moon?

I, um, also did a little… stalking… well, let's not call it stalking. Let's call it… I dunno! She's so cute! How the heck did she end up with a slime ball?! She's not worthy of him! Whenever I try going up to her, I'm not perseverating over this at all guys, she flips out like I'm a cockroach! SHE EVEN TOOK OUT HER WAND ONCE AT ME! I mean, I didn't mean to offend her boyfriend or whatever, it just came out! Sheesh! WHY WON'T SHE JUST GIVE ME A SMILE! She giggles with that freak!

UGHHHHH! AND NO I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON HER! I JUST FIND HER ATTRACTIVE, OKAY?! JUST MAKING THAT CLEAR. OH MERLIN SHE'S SOOOO CUTE THOUGH!

Ahem. Okay. Right… what was I talking about before I was talking about following Evans around? Ah! Astronomy. Oh gosh, Evans is so cute when she bites her lips and frowns over her star chart. I thought about helping her once.

Anyway… ummm… so I had been watching the moon chart really carefully. I've been trying to finds stuff about werewolves. I mean, Remus is not a werewolf, but I'm just trying to see if he's scared of werewolves too. If the fear of moons came from werewolves, y'know?

Remus sat next to me and asked, "What are you reading?"

I had to quickly tuck away my book. "Umm… just… umm… so did your fear of the moon come from fears of werewolves?" I blurted out.

For a split second, Remus's eye went big and I could have sworn the colour drained from him. Remus then snapped out of it and said, "Yeah. Werewolves scare me."

I narrowed my eyes. "Remus," I hesitated. "Um… if you just stay with us when the full moon comes around… you might feel a lot better being with your friends than by yourself."

Remus jumped and said, "My mother has been sick!"

I realized what I said. "Right…"

I glanced around the library. I narrowed my eyes. "Two o'clock Snivellus."

Remus looked where I was looking.

Snivellus Snakehead was looking at potion books.

I lowered my voice. "He's getting really close to touching it with his greasy long nose…"

Remus was quiet.

I flicked out my wand.

"James what are you—"

I hissed something I had seen a teacher do. The book pulled out from its cozy shelf and slammed into Snape's nose.

Snape sucked in a swear word and clutched his large nose.

BOOM, BABY!

"Severus!" Called a voice. "What happened?"

The first thing I did was jerk my head down at the book. I wanted to mess with my hair, just, you know in case it was a little too nice looking. Heehee, I think chicks dig the guys with messy hair!

Snake-face swore and said, "I don't know, the stupid book…"

I wondered why he stopped talking.

I glanced up. He was glaring at me. I glared back.

Lily grabbed Snivellus's arm and said, "C'mon, Potty-head's just toying with you."

_P—POTTY-HEAD?! AS IN… THE TOILET?! POTTY?!_

I was about to stand up and give Lily a piece of my mind and maybe kick Snivellus's bu—

"Just ignore it, James. She's just toying with you," Remus sighed.

I gave Lily a sour face, and she returned a smirk, which made my heart skip a beat! She was so cute when she smirked!

Then she turned around sharply and walked off with Snivellus.

I hope I wasn't blushing. "I'm not blushing, am I?" I hissed to Remus.

Remus glared at me. "Just shut up."

I frowned and looked down at my book again.

* * *

It was a full moon. Remus was gone again.

His mother was really sick and he had to go. No, no it was more like, he looked sick.

I had called a meeting in our dorm.

There were papers for each member, and some candy and three bottle of butterbeer.

"Ahem," I said calmly. "I have called this meeting together for a reason."

Sirius smirked and said, "No duh."

I glared at him.

I picked up a piece of candy and unwrapped it. I made sure it wasn't an acid pop. I had hid an acid pop somewhere in there…

"Think Remus would go for these blood flavoured lollies?" Peter asked, holding up a red lollipop.

I frowned. "No. He's not a vampire," I growled.

Sirius watched Peter dig in the bowl of candy for something he'd wanted.

I turned away and said, "Right, so I've been keeping track and have been noticing that he leaves every full moon…"

Sirius snorted.

I looked at him, "What?"

He smirked.

"For crying out loud, if you know something, don't just hold it in. I gave everyone paper so they could take notes," I snapped at Sirius.

"He's a werewolf," He mused quietly.

I stared at him. What broke the silence was Peter shrieking.

"MAH TUNG! AAAA!"

Sirius jumped a little and let out a swear word.

I jumped too and realized that Peter must have found the acid pop.

I pulled out my wand and said to Sirius, "Sirius, he attacked the acid pop I hid!"

Peter fell to the floor and began to roll around on the ground. "Help me!" I said, trying to pin down the writhing Peter.

Sirius back away and said, "You hid it, you deal with it."

I snapped, "Oh c'mon! I need you to cure his tongue before it burns a hole!"

Sirius sighed, pulled up his sleeves and marched over to Peter, his wand out and ready.

"Open your mouth, Peter," Sirius demanded.

Peter had his hands over his mouth.

Sirius cursed and said, "Open your stupid mouth, Peter! I can't do a darn thing with you covering your mouth!"

It was starting to get hard to pin him down. I was practically sitting on him, using all I had to keep him down. I could feel sweat trickling down my forehead. "Hurry up!" I shouted angrily.

"Don't tell me to hurry when this brat is doing nothing to help!" Sirius lashed back violently. Finally, with his free hand, Sirius pried Peter's hands off his face.

Before he could cup his mouth again, Sirius shouted the healing spell and a tan colour flashed out of the wand's tip and into Peter's mouth.

Peter's head jerked back and slammed against the hard wooded floor.

Sirius opened Peter's mouth and shouted, "OH CRAP! HE'S CHOKING!"

I jumped up and hastily looked down his throat. There was a large acid pop in his throat. "WHAT KIND OF MORON EATS ONE OF THOSE ACID POPS IN A WRAPPER?! NO WONDER I DIDN'T SEE THE LOLLIPOP!" Shouted Sirius. "Crap crap crap, what the heck do we do?!"

I'd never seen Sirius loose his cool before. It was kinda funny, except I knew I would have been blown to pieces if he knew that I found it amusing.

"Where's Remus when we need him?!" Sirius shouted angrily. "It's going to burn a hole in his throat if we don't get it out fast enough!"

I pushed Sirius away and began to pound on his chest, the way I saw people do it in movies.

Sirius shoved me aside and said, "Moron, you don't know what you're doing! Get away!"

Sirius closed his eyes said, "Get me the pliers and quick!"

Where the heck would I find some pliers? I had no choice, I began to open draws and cabinets. By some miracle, I found a pair of pliers. I ran back to Sirius and handed them to him.

Sirius gulped and then carefully stuck the pliers down in Peter's mouth.

It was tense work and the room was quiet. Then Sirius pulled out the pliers. The pliers held a gooey green acid pop ball.

Sirius made a face and walked over to a trashcan. He threw the pliers and the acid pop into the trash.

Sirius let out a sigh. Then he turned his head sharply around at me. He glared at me. "You put the pop in there in the first place, did you…?" He hissed menacingly.

I tried to give him an angelic-I-don't-know-what-you-mean look. But he saw passed it. He pointed the wand at me. "If you _ever_ do that again, I swear I will kill you, James."

I swallowed hard.

From that day forward, I never ate or gave the acid pops in a wrapper to people. If I was going to give them it, I would give them a lollipop version.

* * *

**_!-Peter Pettigrew-!_**

Oh Merlin, James won't stop talking about Lily. She's not near as hot as some of the other girls I've seen, but James won't stop yacking about her. I'm beginning to hate her!

So Sirius's younger brother Regulus is in his first year at Hogwarts, and he's a Slytherin. Haha—that kid scares the crap out of me. Eeeekkk, he's just a first yearer! Sirius is the only dude who can tell Regulus what to do, other than the teachers!

Oh gosh, so quidditch has started, and both James and Sirius are in it! They are sooooo gooood! I wanna be that good! Sirius has like this fan club! And so does James! But Sirius won't date anyone from the fan club. He says he's too young! Pshhh! Plenty of kids are already dating! And he says he's too cool for girls, which I believe… but maybe he was toying with me… oh well…

**_SIRIUS BLACK_**

I was starting to get this idea in my mind. We had finally discovered that Remus was a werewolf and it was now nearly the end of the year.

Remus was sooo freaking happy that we didn't ignore him and whatever. Like we would. We celebrated Moony's (we kinda started calling him that) birthday with James's birthday. Pshh, I was already thirteen. Love being the oldest.

We were spending time like crazy together. James and I knew each other since we were really little. James's mom was a Black. I'd probably be spending most my time with James. But Moony and Peter, we wouldn't be seeing them until next year.

We were staying up late in our room. I gazed around our dorm. I was going to miss Hogwarts. It was our last night here.

"I've got an idea," I said smirking. I had been thinking about it for a while. Now I was sharing it with my friends for the first time. "What if we practice Animagi?"

Remus looked at me. "We can't…"

"I've already been practicing," I smirked.

"We're not old enough," Peter said, clutching a pillow to his chest.

I shrugged. "Who cares? I want to be able to change into an animal at will. C'mon we could keep Moony company."

Remus started a little. "Um, no. I don't need company during my transformation."

James was starting to get excited. "No, no! I like what you're saying! Talk on, Sirius!"

I grinned, my self-esteem growing. "It's really hard, practicing. I've read stuff about it in the library. It's going to be backbreaking, but if we practice and practice, we could do it!"

"Can you change?!" Peter asked in excitement.

I glared at the dunce. "Of course not, don't be an idiot."

"Can you sorta change?"

"No…"

"What about just sorta… hint at it?"

"No…"

"C'mon, Sirius, you gotta be seeing a little transformation!"

"_NO!_" I snapped at Peter. "I don't even know if I'm doing it correctly!"

I glared at him. He could be sooooo flipping annoying at times. Sheesh, get off my back, idiot.

I frowned and drained my butterbeer.

Remus was quiet. "I… don't do it…"

I looked at him. "Why not?"

Remus fidgeted with his chocolate bar. "Becaussseee… um… well Headmaster Dumble—"

"Oh _please_," I mused, glaring at Remus. "Don't give me that excuse."

"But Dumbl—"

"James," I said turning to my crazy friend. "What do you think of the idea?"

"I LOVE IT!" James said, throwing himself backwards onto his bed.

I grinned. "Peter?"

Peter grinned jubilantly and said, "I think it's a great idea!"

I smirked at Remus, who looked discouraged and refused to look at me.

"What could we call ourselves?" James said, emerging from blankets. He pushed his glasses up.

"Marauders..." I said slowly.

"Marauders," James said tasting the words. "Interesting..."

"What does it mean?" Peter asked excitedly. He opened up another butterbeer.

"Raiders… robbers…" Remus listed down, glaring at me. "I don't like it…"

I shrugged and gave him the victory sign. "You're out numbered, Moony. Besides, it would be great for you. You're just an over sensible party pooper, with poop coming out of ears and nose."

James went into a fit of laughter and threw himself backwards onto his bed again. Peter likewise was in fits of hysterical giggles.

"Stop it stop it!" James shrieked with laughter. "Peter is going to pee himself!"

Peter went red, but still continued to giggle.

"Do you realize how much butterbeer he drank?!" James howled.

I couldn't help but laugh along. I lunged at James and tackled him with tickles.

"I'll make you pee!" I said devilishly.

Just then, Peter too jumped on the tackle and before we knew it, we were all tackling one another and tickling each other.

We're boys. We roughhouse, get over it, sweetheart.

James threw up a snitch into the air and said laughed aloud, "Whoever can catch it gets to eat Moony's chocolate bar!"

Remus gave a startled look and said, "What?!"

We all started to try and catch the golden blur that was going wild. Just then James had the brilliant idea of jumping on the bed and jumping from one bed to the other. But we couldn't do it very well with the fabric on the top of our beds. So we took down the fabric that was like a roof, pinned on all the four posts. NOW we could really jump!

"BEST—" James said jumping in the air. "NIGHT—" He jumped to my bed. "EVER!"

I jumped high, and said, "Tell me about it!"

We gave up on catching the snitch and just enjoyed jumping around.

"WHOOHOO!" James screamed with joy, jumping high into the air.

"REMUS!" Peter said. "You gotta try this!"

Remus glared at us. He sighed, and stood up on his bed. He jumped a small jump.

"No no," corrected James. "You gotta JUMP!"

I grinned. I had a crazy idea. "I'mma gonna do something STUPID!"

James laughed and said, "Are you flipping kidding me?! You're always doing something stupid!"

I laughed, "Get on Moony's bed, you two!"

"What?!" Remus objected.

Before he could say no, James jumped elegantly onto Remus's bed. Peter not so gracefully jumped too, knocking James and Remus down on the bed. Peter and James both roared with glee, and even Remus chuckled a little.

I grinned. "Ready?"

They all nodded.

I took a deep breath and looked at James's bed that was across from Peter's which I was standing on. Remus's bed was across from mine.

I calmed my nerves and began to jump softly. My jumps grew more violently and then I jumped into the air, forcing my body to curve forwards. Everything was upside down for a second, then I was on James's bed, my face facing the wall. I turned around grinned at my friends.

"Yeah baby!" I shouted triumphantly.

"OHMYGOSH! SIRIUS THAT WAS SO FLIPPING AWESOME!" James said in awe.

Remus stared at me with utter shock. I knew it what was coming. I could see his face regaining himself again. "SIRIUS!" Snapped Remus. Yup, here it came. "YOU COULD HAVE BROKEN YOUR NECK DOING THAT! DON'T EVER DO A FLIP AGAIN!"

I had always liked doing backflips and frontflips. They were so much fun!

I frowned. I don't like orders, even if they were from my friends. See how he likes THIS!

I turned, facing the wall and began to jump softly, my jumps growing bigger.

"DON'T YOU DARE—" Screamed Remus.

"Holy crap! You aren't—" James said in awe.

I did. I jumped, I forced my back to arch backwards as everything went upside down again. Something gold whizzed by and I snatched at it and before I knew it, I was standing, looking from James's bed, holding the snitch.

Remus was red in the face. "You've proved yourself, you great fool! You did a front and a backflip, satisfied now?!"

I grinned, "Yup. Now give me the chocolate bar." I held up the snitch.

Remus looked shocked again and said, "But you don't like chocolate!"

I snapped my finger and said, "I'll throw it away."

"THEN YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO HAVE IT, YOU MORON!" Remus lashed back.

"I'll let you keep it if," I smirked at Remus. "You don't tell anyone that we're going to practice being animals!"

Remus opened his mouth and closed it. "I—" he stopped and then said. "Well… I wasn't going to tell anyway." He looked away sheepishly.

I looked at my friends. "Let's have one more night of fun! Let's make it an all-nighter!"

Remus closed his eyes and rubbed them. "Oh gosh, I hate it when you guys have all-nighters…"

I jumped up and down the bed. "YEAH BABY! LET'S PARTY!"

James tied his tie around his head like a bandanna. "I'M SUCH A HIPPIE!"

In my excitement and enthusiasm I did another front flip.

I grinned at Remus. He rolled his eyes. "Fine. Break your neck, stupid."

"YEAHHHH!" Peter said.

I found some sunglasses and put them on. "Oh yeah, I'm so hot!" I joked.

Remus sighed and said, "I didn't know it was possible to get drunk on butterbeer…"

"It's not," Peter assured Remus.

Remus glared at Peter. "I was being sarcastic."

James twirled around on my bed and said, "Lighten up, Moony! It's the last night! Sirius, toss me the empty bottle! I'm going to pretend to sing!"

Laughing, I tossed him the bottle.

Ohh yeah. This is the life.


	3. Year Three

_**Written by Tora**_

* * *

**_Third Year_**

**_SIRIUS BLACK_**

"James, seriously, stop and think what you're saying wrong to Lily," Snapped Remus.

James roughed up his black hair and said viciously back, "I don't know!"

Remus rolled his eyes and slammed the book he was reading close. "Really? _REALLY_?! It's not that hard to see what you're doing wrong!"

I watched lazily from my bed. I had given up on studying, and besides, how could I when James kept sighing like an idiot?

"What am I doing wrong?!" James hollered. He was back where he started.

I raised an eyebrow and said, "Have you ever tried just… talking to her? Like a normal human?"

James shot me a look and said, "What the heck do you mean?! Of course I talk to her like a normal person! Or I try!"

I sat up and began to imitate James, making my voice high like a smitten boy. "Hi, Lily! So I was thinking about giving tips to the first yearers about how to hold onto your broom in a nice way. Did you see me play?" I pretended to grab the snitch in a sexy way, which I honestly don't know how you can accomplish. Catching a snitch is hard, trying to catch it while looking sexy? I dunno.

Peter rolled backwards with laughter.

"Shut up! I'm not like that!" James hissed angrily.

"Alright, maybe you're not…" I said slyly. "Then you're like this: Looking at yourself in the mirror, ruffling your hair and talking to yourself…" I made my voice deep like I had seen James do when he was talking to himself in the mirror. "Sup, Evans… you're lookin' good! Any chance you ditch that friend of yours?" Then I pretended to be Evans. I raised my voice in a girly high way. "Ohhh, James! Of course I've ditched him! You and I were made for each other! Take me on your broom and let's leave Snivellus!" I made my voice deep once more. "Sounds great to me, Evans! Oh, _James_! Call me Lily! Okay, Lily, sounds great to me! You play Seeker, seek my heart out, James! How 'bout I seek your lips out, Lily? _James_, you're such a flirt!"

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" James said, throwing a pillow at me.

I dodged it, roaring with laughter and pointing at James's bright red face.

James pelted me with more pillows.

"I AM NOT LIKE THAT AT ALL! I NEVER SAID SUCH CRAP!"

I flexed my muscles and gave my best sexy look, pouting my lips and jutting my chin out. "Oh noo, you weren't like this at all," I said, flexing my muscles in James's face.

James pushed me hard, making me fall backwards on my bed.

I was laughing so hard, tears were coming out my eyes.

"Moony, you don't believe him do you?!" James pleaded, looking at Remus hard.

Remus grinned and shrugged. "I dunno… it was quite accurate, if you asked me, even if you never did do it."

James turned on Remus and threw a pillow at him. "SHUT UP!"

"Is that all you can say?" Peter asked, dodging a pillow that was thrown at him.

"SHUT UP!"

"Chill out, James. It's not like I fully believe Sirius…" Remus said. A pillow flew in the air, hitting Remus in the face.

"SHUT UP!"

I glared at my loud mouth friend. "You shut up."

"SHUT UP!"

I glanced at Remus. Remus shrugged.

"SHUT UP!"

I picked up James's tie that was on the floor. I held it up so Remus could see it, raising an eyebrow, I waited for his reply.

Remus smirked and nodded, taking out his tie.

All the sudden, Remus and I lunged at James. Remus sat on James and I quickly said, "HAHA, GOT YOU, JAMES!"

"SHUT—"

Just as I expected. Right as he said that, I took the tie and tied a gag around James's mouth so he couldn't talk. Then Remus tied his tie around James's hands.

"MUH U!" James snarled.

I looked around the room, pretending to be in awe. "I say, Moony! Did you hear something?"

"MUH U!"

"Nope… it's so nice and quiet," Remus agreed.

We grinned at each other and gave one another high fives.

**_~Remus Lupin~_**

They were practicing really hard now. They didn't know how long it would take them to master it, but they were so determined.

It was hardest for Peter. James and Sirius had to help Peter so much. James did the researching, Sirius did the practicing. He was the daredevil that wasn't scared to practice, even though it could go south really fast.

We decided that James would do the studying all the time and once Sirius thought he knew how to do it right, he would pass on the information onto James. Of course, James wasn't scared, so he practiced along with Sirius from time to time.

I would coach. Or try my best.

We had our first major fight when I was trying to coach.

"You're not doing it right!" I shouted at Sirius.

Sirius was quiet, but kept trying.

It was hard work for them. No wands or verbal spells were needed. You just needed a retained mind of a wizard. Which I don't think James OR Sirius had…

James watched Sirius with narrowed eyes. Peter was nervously trying to study for test. We had already finished studying it, Peter just starting. The test was in a few days.

Finally Sirius shouted angrily, "FOR MERLIN'S SAKE, SHUT YOUR PIEHOLE, YOU STINKIN' WEREWOLF! OR I SWEAR I'LL USE THE KILLING CURSE ON YOU!"

_Stinking werewolf_? What the heck? I shower before I transform! And shower after!

I glared at Sirius. I wasn't scared of the idiot. "Black, if you want to learn it, you're going to have to give it a better shot!" I lashed back.

Sirius went red in the face and took out is wand. He roared back, "DON'T YOU TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"

I likewise took out my wand. "Don't mess with me, Black. You and I both know who's better at spells!"

James jumped back. I didn't listen to him, honestly when I think about it, he was being way more mature than I was. "Guys, stop it, this is pointless."

"SHUT UP, JAMES," Sirius snapped. "I'm sick of this werewolf yacking at what I'm doing wrong! And he's not even doing it with me! _You're not concentrating hard enough_! _You're doing it wrong, Sirius_!"

I too offense and said, "I do not talk like that!"

"SHUT UP!" Sirius retorted back, glaring daggers at me.

We both were eyelevel, glaring at each other.

"Umm," Peter squeaked. "James is right, this is pointless…"

"Shut up, Peter," I snapped coldly. "This moron wants to fight me, let him at me."

Sirius smirked and said, "Lupin, you dunno what you're getting into."

I taunted back, "Oh please! Spare me the sermon, Black!"

Sirius shouted at the top of his lungs, "_Aguamenti_!"

Water shot from the tip of his wand, right at me.

I was bulldozed to the size.

"_Densaugeo!_" Sirius shouted at me, another spell zoomed at my face. I managed to dodge it just in time.

I quickly grabbed my wits and shouted back, "_Stupefy_!"

My spell quickly shot out of my tip and whammed into Sirius's sternum, sending him backwards, crashing into some pillows. We had been practicing in our room only.

I let out a sigh and shook my head to get off the water.

"Wh-what did you do?" James marveled, walking over to the unconscious Sirius.

"I used the knockout spell."

"But we're not supposed to learn that one until—"

"Look," I barked back. I was already feeling weird about using the knockout spell on Sirius, I did not need James to have an input. "That is no way to speak to me, you hypocrite."

James took a step back and held his tongue, but he looked annoyed.

Feeling in a bad mood, I put my wand up and sulked away.

* * *

The library was quiet when I heard a bam and a shriek.

I jumped up and twirled around, taking my wand out.

Good grief, couldn't that fool not upset other people when he was upset?!

Sirius moodily walked pass a second yearer girl who apparently had been in his way. I glared daggers at Sirius and walked briskly to the girl.

As I passed Sirius I hissed madly, "_Will you please not use the reducto curse on innocent people?!_"

Sirius growled at me.

I helped the stunned girl up. I first I took her to be Lily, and boy James would have shrieked at Sirius who had just blown away his crush in such a rough manner.

But the girl was a little bigger than Lily, and had a lot more freckles.

"O-oh…" She said a little stunned. "Y-you're not Arthur…"

I raised an eyebrow and said kindly, "Are you hallucinating?"

She squinted at me. "Nooo, I'm not. You're just not Arthur!"

"Arthur…"

"Weasley! I'm Molly," She said grinning at me.

I helped her gather up her books. "Uh, I'm Remus. Sorry about my friend—"

"That hothead is your friend?!" Molly recoiled, giving me narrowed eyes.

"No no!" I said hastily. "I mean—he's usually not like that!"

"Are you kidding me?!" Molly snapped back. "Arthur says he struts around like he's so hot, hexing people who he feels likes hexing!"

I gave a weak grin. "Umm, yeahhh…"

Molly said a nasty word and then turned to me as if she was the sweetest girl ever. "You should hang around me and Arthur! He's so cute!"

Whoa… she could switch moods faster than Sirius…! That's skill!

"Welllll…" I looked at Sirius and then narrowed my eyes at him. He was at my desk that I had been at, watching me with lazy eyes. He was tipping his chair back on two legs, all cool like, an arm thrown back, looking very casual, while giving me a daring look.

I turned around to Molly. "Sounds good. Let's find Arthur," I said, helping Molly up.

"I'm just finished finding the books. Let's go! I think I know where Arthur is!" Molly said, walking to the door.

I followed Molly, and turned my head back one last time at Sirius.

Sirius did the 'I got my eyes on you' gesture. I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out.

Molly said, "Okay I hope you like nerdy guys who are kinda obsessed with muggles…"

I thought about James and Sirius. "Actually, meeting a guy with a life sounds wonderful," I said, thinking about Arthur.

Molly took me outside and we began to walk around in the cool air. "We meet close to the Weird Tree."

I began to twitch a little. "Weird tree?" I tried to ask in a normal calm voice.

"I dunno. Arthur calls it the Weird Tree. We actually don't go too near it, we just go where it's in sight. Ah! There's Arthur!" Molly pointed to a man. "ARTHUR!" She began to wave violently, which kinda made me jump.

At first, I hoped Arthur didn't think I was Molly's secret girlfriend, but once I saw Arthur, I realized he was the type of guy who would never take it wrongly. He didn't seem to mind Molly walking with another guy. Now if we had been sneaking, then maybe he would have minded.

Arthur was skinny and had red hair, like Molly, he also had freckles. Lots of them.

"Oh, hullo, who is this, Mol?" Arthur asked, beaming at me.

"I'm Remus Lupin," I said quietly.

Arthur jutted his hand out and said, "I'm Arthur Weasley! Aren't you friends with James and Sirius and Peter?" he questioned me.

I thought about it and said, "Ummm… I dunno."

Molly turned to me and said, "Sirius seemed to know you."

Arthur added, "You guys used to be great friends in the first two years of Hogwarts. Has time changed?"

"Um," I said slowly. "I think Sirius just needs to chill out. He's got a hothead and it periodically needs to cool off."

Molly looked passed me and said, "Oh! Lily!"

I looked around to see Lily coming up to us.

She stopped once she saw me. Narrowing her eyes she snapped, "What are you doing with my friends, Lupin?"

Molly said, "Where's Severus?"

"Not coming. You know he never joins us, Molly. What about Lyra?" Lily asked, never taking her narrow green eyes off of me.

Sheesh, I wasn't like James or Sirius…

"I'm here!" said a girl with brown wavy hair.

Lyra was a third yearer who didn't look smart, but was extremely smart.

Lyra looked at me and pointed at me. "What is he doing here?!"

Lily glared at me and said, "I don't know why!"

"Why are you guys all gathered up anyway?" I said, ignoring Lily.

"Ohhh," Arthur said. "We just grab a couple of our friends and talk. Without the cool kids… er, sorry, Remus…"

"No no, it's find. I'm really not cool," I said slowly.

Just then, from far away we could hear shrieks. I jumped and ran up the hill so I could see what was going on. Everyone else joined me.

What I saw made me grind my teeth and filled me full of hate for my friends.

"What the… _Potter_…" Lily said, his surname dripping with hatred from her lips.

James looked up at us and quickly began to ruffle his hair. He started to swagger up with Peter and Sirius trailing after them.

A poor girl was dripping from the water spell. It was cold, really guys?

I glared at them as they came up to us, followed by a crowd.

"That wasn't me," James said quietly, giving a look at Sirius. He jerked his head at Sirius.

Sirius still looked agitated. He sure had a strange way of showing annoyance.

James looked at everyone that I was with. "What are you doing the loos—with them?" He said, quickly giving a look at Lily.

"I'm hanging out with them for a change…" I mumbled.

Sirius looked at me and said loudly, "Become a freak, eh, Lupin?"

"Hey!" James snapped. "Evans is not a—"

"Potter," Lily interrupted. "Shut your trap."

James blushed and clamped his mouth shut.

Then Lily turned to Sirius. "You leave Lupin alone. If he really wants to hang out with us, then I really don't give a hoot. _We_ don't throw out people who want to be around us, unlike some people," Lily said.

Sirius pulled out his wand abruptly. "You shut your mouth, mud—"

"SIRIUS!" James shouted indignantly. "You don't want to be like Snevillus and start calling people a you-know-what, do you?!"

Sirius closed his mouth, but kept his wand up and ready.

Lily looked startled and then glared at James. "Are you serious?!"

Lily turned red with anger, walked up to James, and slapped him hard across the face. "You, sir, are a world class jerk!"

Then she began to imitate him. "Strutting around, trying to flirt with me, but really being the most hypocritical person ever!"

"Li—" James started.

"DON'T CALL ME LILY! DON'T EVEN CALL ME EVANS!" Lily snarled back.

James looked startled and maybe a little hurt. "But what am I supposed to call you…?"

Lyra said in a bored way, "Isn't it obvious, Potter? She doesn't want you to talk to her."

Lily pointed at Lyra. "Thank you, Lyra!"

Lyra pushed back her bangs and said, "Well you could have just said it in the first place…"

Arthur said, "C'mon guys… let's go back to the castle. We can go to the library. And I can help anyone who needs help!"

Arthur began to lead the way, and we followed him.

I glanced back at my friends. Sirius was glaring at me, James was looking rather hurt and was giving Lily sad eyes.

What am I going to do with you guys…?

* * *

**_!-Peter Pettigrew-!_**

Remus is hanging around Arthur and his friends more and more. He even sits with Molly and Arthur!

We try and talk to him when he gets in our dorms, but he just won't talk much to us!

"Hey, Moony," I said, one night, as he came in super late. "Where were you?"

Remus didn't say anything. But then he said, "I was on a night walk with Lyra. She's really smart and it's nice to hang out with someone who isn't… um… that way." He added hastily.

"You hang around Lyra a lot. Do you… like her?" I asked quietly.

Sirius and James were supposed to be asleep.

"As a friend," Remus replied. "She… she…" he hesitated.

"She what?" I demanded.

"She reminds me of Sirius at times…" He finally said.

I raised an eyebrow, of course he couldn't see it though. "I see. And that's why you hang out with her? Because it's a Sirius replacement?"

"No. She's not a Sirius replacement. In case you haven't noticed, she's a lot nicer than Sirius. She just gets really sarcastic like Sirius," Remus said.

"Right," I said slowly. "Well… goodnight, Moony."

"Night," Replied Remus.

I didn't mention to him that Lyra liked August Frost… what was I to do? Oh no!

* * *

Remus was hanging out a lot with Lyra.

Oh crap, he was totally falling for her, what the heck was I supposed to do?!

It seemed like it was only me who could talk to Remus a little.

_Moony_! I rehearsed in my head. _You know that Lyra likes that kid in Ravenclaw, right? Annnd that Lyra is also a Ravencalw, so she probably really knows August_… wait, that sounded stupid. Just because you were in the same house didn't mean you had to get to know each other. I mean—look at Lily and James!

"Moony," I said quietly, pacing around the long empty halls that would normally be bustling with school students. It was Saturday, Remus was with Lyra, and James and Sirius were practicing some more. "You know that Lyra likes that kid in Ravenclaw, right? And you know that Lyra is also in—"

"What are you doing…?" Said a voice from behind me. I jumped and did a one eighty. EEEK! It was August!

August was the Quidditch Seeker. He had fiery red hair and freckles that looked like sparks. He was from Wales and his dad was in the Quidditch World Cup, but he never made it to the finals.

"Ahh!" I giggled a little nervously. "August! How are you?"

"Um, fine I think," he said frowning ever so slightly. Was he going to ask me what I was doing? "Well… I think I'm fine. But I've come to look for a book that I might have dropped. Wanna help?"

"Ah! Sure! Yes! What book?"

"Quidditch through the Ages," he said quietly. "I borrowed it from James… if he found out I lost it…" his voice trailed off.

"Ummm… so… August, do you know Lyra?" I started off slowly.

James thought about it. "A little. Why?"

I hastily began to search. "No reason, no reason! Well… I mean… do you have any feelings for her?"

"Excuse me?" he backed up, turning a little red.

"I didn't mean too—I mean, she has feelings for you—I mean, oops, yeah I mean…"

"What. The. Heck?" August said, looking extremely confused and bewildered.

I turned red myself. This was getting really complicated. "Ummm…" I said slowly. Something took my mind off the subject. "Hey look! There's the book!" I pointed to a book that was on a windowsill.

August went over to it and picked it up. "Now James has no excuse to curse me!" He joked. "Thanks, Peter."

I nodded hoping that he'd forget my big mouth.

"What about Lyra?" He demanded.

Oh crap.

"Umm…"

"Lyra likes me?" He asked, looking at me in the eyes.

"Yeah but, Rem—" I started, but August cut me off. "No, what about Lyra."

"I was getting there!" I snapped back. "Umm… Lyra likes you…" I was about to say 'but', but August said, "Really? Do you think I should ask her out?"

I recoiled backwards and said, "You barely even know her!"

August frowned. "I do know her. I guess you're right. I should get to know her instead of jumping ahead of myself. Well, hey, I gotta go practice. See ya, Pete."

August walked away from me. I groaned. This couldn't be happening…!

HELP MEEE!

Just as I thought my luck couldn't get any worse, Remus passed by me.

"Oh hey, was that August?" Remus asked.

I winced. "Uhh… look… Remus… I'm an idiot. I didn't mean to create a love triangle…"

"What?" Remus asked, completely confused.

"August likes Lyra I think…" I said really quickly.

Remus blinked. "So?"

I looked at Remus. "Y-you're not mad?" I squeaked.

"Why would I be mad…?" Remus asked blankly.

"_Because you like Lyra! You've been talking to her for ages!_"

"If you mean three months 'ages', sure. But, I don't have a crush on Lyra. Didn't I tell you that?" Remus replied, giving me a weird look.

I began to fiddle around. "Yeah but… you just were spending so much time with her I just…"

Remus sighed and ruffled hair. "Oh please!" Remus snapped. "You've got the wrong idea, you bloke! I was trying to help Lyra get the courage to talk to August!"

Craaap… I just made myself look even stupider… "Not a single word gets out that I made myself look really stupid…" I said darkly.

Remus roared with laughter, as my face turned red. "You thought I liked Lyra?!"

I tried to laugh a little.

No one really knew how I felt. When I laughed I was just trying to make light of things. But when people make fun of me and I laugh it off, it still hurts. Even when it's my friends who are laughing at me. I know I'm stupid and not near as cool as James and Sirius and Remus, but why do they laugh at me so much?

I'm kinda bitter about it. I know I shouldn't be. They're my best friends. I just need to cool it off.

**_==James Potter==_**

I can't sit here while my three besties are all falling apart. Remus won't talk to Sirius and Sirius won't talk to Remus. C'mon guys… can't we work together? We've only got three weeks left of Hogwarts. I don't want my friendship to go south right before Hogwarts ends.

I envy Peter for being able to talk to Remus. I can barely talk to Remus myself.

REMUS! You're always sensible! Why can't you let this one go for once?! Stop being stubborn.

This cold talk and silence has to end, it's been going on for a really long time.

"Sirius," I said while we were eating at breakfast.

"Yes?" He replied.

"It's a full moon tonight…" I said slowly.

"I don't give a crap," Sirius replied coldly.

I had an idea.

"Sirius, Remus has been bothering me majorly. How about we play a prank on him!" I said, smirking at my friend.

I knew that Sirius had a weak spot for pranks.

"Remus is gone, so how about when he comes back, we give him the scare of his life?" I said grinning hugely. "I've got a boggart and what do you say we let it loose when he comes back from the full moon? It would be tomorrow night!"

Sirius thought about it hard. "I know the tickling charm, so we could tickle him while the boggart turns into the moon…"

"What do you think would happen?" I asked quietly.

Sirius rubbed his chin. "What will happen is we'll be late for Transfiguration in about ten minutes. Come on, James."

* * *

We had the boggart ready.

It was really late.

My eyes were groggy. My back ached waiting for Remus.

Sirius was perfectly still in his corner.

Peter was going to use the tickling spell and Sirius was going to use the amplify spell for himself.

It was one in the morning.

Remus would be back any moment…

Little did Sirius know, that Peter and I were going to put a spell on Sirius, making the joke on Sirius and Remus. We hoped that the joke would burst into laughter and we'd all be friends once more.

The door cracked open.

I could hear Remus moan. "I hate full moons…"

Just then, I let loose the boggart, Peter shouted "_Rictusempra!_" and Sirius shouted, "_Sonorus!_"

What looked like lightning with little fingers shot at Remus and began to tickle him.

The boggart rose from its box, as a huge white orb with craters in it.

Remus was laughing from the tickling curse.

Then I shouted "_Rictusempra_!" At Sirius.

Sirius looked startled and pointed his wand at me and shouted likewise, "_Rictusempra!_"

Now Sirius and I were both being tickled.

I roared with laughter, as the fingers tickled my stomach. I never knew Sirius could laugh so hard or be that ticklish! Just watching him laugh made me laugh! It was so good to see my friend laughing!

I looked at Remus, who was no longer laughing. His eyes were huge, staring at the moon. No… no… he couldn't be transforming…

I couldn't stop laughing, and I couldn't get away from the tickles. I shouted while gasping for air, "Peter! Get i-i-in front of the boggart!"

Peter looked at me like I was mad. "I don't want to!"

I was laughing, and I knew this was a serious matter, but I couldn't stop. "Do it! Or Remus might start… t—to transform! Hurry! And use the spell!"

Sirius was rolling around on the floor, roaring with laughter. He had totally just lost his cool.

Peter sighed, took his wand and stepped between Remus and the moon.

The moon automatically changed into a giant octopus. It was the kraken. He was scared of the kraken? It had a huge beak like thing with blood all over it, and it had wiggling tentacles and large red eyes.

"_R—REDDIKULUS!_" Peter screamed.

The boggart vanished, as Peter turned away, looking very pale.

"You're scared of the kraken?" I asked through gasps of laughter.

Finally, the tickles wore off.

Peter frowned. "Yes. Don't laugh."

Remus said, "Why would you be scared of them?"

Peter had a dark look on his face. It was a little startling. "Snape pushed me into the lake. The giant squid—it terrified me. I've had nightmares about all kinds of big squids."

Sirius grew serious and regained his cool. "That slime is going to pay…" Sirius said darkly.

Remus spoke to Sirius. "What are you talking about?"

To my shock, Sirius replied back. "I'm going to make him pay for what he did to Peter. And I know what I'm going to do." A devilish grin streaked across his face.

I didn't like the sound of this. He seemed like he wasn't joking this time.

Remus turned sheepishly to Sirius and said, "Sirius… I've been a real jerk… I've been the immature kid… will you—"

"Stop the preaching, Moony," Sirius said grin. "I'm sorry too. But let's not harp on the past."

Wow! They were friends now?!

"I love you guys!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. I was tired.

"Ew, don't be gross," Remus chuckled.

"Let's make it a tradition where we have all-nighters on our last day of Hogwarts!" Sirius said beaming all the sudden.

Remus's face sagged. "Nooo… besides tonight is not the last day of Hogwarts…"

Sirius pushed Remus and said teasingly, "But we've made up. It causes for a celebration!"

I laughed and said, "WHOOHOO! I LOVE ALL-NIGHTERS!"

We were the Marauders again. It felt good to be back.

* * *

**_SIRIUS BLACK'S PS_**

Snape… that titch. I've been wanting to get back at him for a while now.

I've come up with the perfect plan. But it's going to have to wait a while. It's going to have to wait until next year at least.

Ohhhh yeah, but this prank is going to be sweet.

Snivellus, say hellooo to the Whomping Willow!


End file.
